Puppet Characters at the Movies
6th Awesome Delightful Orgpipe, Abbie the Iguana, Acella, Afghan Hound, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, AM Bugs, AM Monsters, Annie DeLoo, Anything Muppets, Apalton McFlosh, Archibald Frackle, Ariel Falcon, Avocet, Avroone, Babs Balaban, Baby (ant), Baby Brown Bug, Bald Eagle with a Toupee, Baby June Bug, Bananas the Chimp, The Bargain House of Men, Barney Balaban, Baskerville the Hound, Bayou (appster), Beige Spider, Bert (Sesame Street), Big Bird, Bill (appster), Bill the Coo-Coo Bird, Blue-Feathered Swallowing Swallow, The Blue Ghost, Boober Fraggle, Bosch Greabroant, Bougon, Brent the Appster, Brown Thrasher, Bruthermoods, Bulgarine, Bunky Balaban, Burwell Kingfisher, Buster (appster), Butcher (frog), Cadulet the Armadillo, Cantus the Minstrel, Cardinal, The Cardinal Quartet, The Cat in the Hat, Cats, Cedric Bear, Chandler, Chartreuse Fish, Chef Pierre, Chickens, Chigger, Chimothy the Frog, Chopin Snuffleupagus, Clifford the Pelican, The Cobemaffuls, Cock-of-the-Rock, Common Raven, Common Yellow Appster, Cookie Monster, Cotterpin Doozer, Count von Count, The Country Crock, Cousin Rose, Crayfish, CraZhugs, Crown (Daddy Bird's goldfish), Crussinart, Cussing Tapir, Cute Little Red Beetle Bugs, Cutie-Hootie the Spider, Cyclone Cricket, Cyplot the Magician, Daddy Bird, Daddy June Bug, Darnesha Sneetch, Deja, Devin Sneetch, Diddy the Puffin, Dieter Dachshund, Dogs, Dolby monsters, Doug the Newt, Dr. Frackle, Dual-Core Monster, Dumble Echidna, Earl (fellow nut-freak), Eddie the Greabroant, Eguya, Electrostatic Dusters, Elephant Piglet, Ellie Octopus, Elmo, Elmore Appster, Emerald (ant), Eric the Parrot, Ernie the Gooney Bird, Ernie (Sesame Street), Esuen, Eugene (mink), European Bullfinch, The European Collar Frogs, Feenie Fraggle, Female Cardinal, Figgetty Furgetty Furknob, Finnegan, Fiona the Shrimp, Fish, Flitzpizzle, Florida Gator, Flowers, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fox in Socks, Foxie the Fox, Frackles, Francisco the Hoatzin, Friendly Bee, Frogs, The Gink, Gnu, Gobo Fraggle, Golly (frog), Goofy Gorilla, Greg (appster), Greta the Sheep, The Grinch, Groggy the Frog, Grover, Grupen the Cat, Gulliver the Turtle, Harold (ant), Harold the Woodpecker, Harris the Encolphia Bird, Henchy Fraggle, Henry (Lily in the City), Henry the Lizard, Herry Monster, Hooded Warbler, Hoofer the Clydesdale Horse, Hoopoe, Horton the Elephant, Huntos, Iced Honey Bun, Iguana from Xanadu, Inkspots, Ivory Billed Woodpecker, Jack the Dog, Jacob Bird, JaDarius, Jane Kangaroo, Janice the Greabroant, Jeremy the Toucan, Jerry the Pedestrian, Jerry (yellow weasel), Jiggety Jig, John Monster, JT Hangers, Junior Kangaroo, Kenny Williams (crested frog), Kermit the Frog, Ladybugs, Lanier McDonough the Bird, Lapwing, Large Marvin Fraggle, Larry the Alligator, Laurel (appster), Lavender Thing, Least Tern, Lenny the Lizard, Lester McBird, Lexine the Frog, Linguine Ram, Little Scarlet Red Twin Monkeys, Lou Fraggle, Louie the Frog, Lowzamehillip, The Macaroni Appsters, Mahalia Monster, Mallard, Mama Bird, Marlon Fraggle, Marty the Iguana, Max Bear, Max (the Grinch's dog), Melissa (turtle), Micronesian Kingfisher, Miss Beatrice, Mokey Fraggle, Mommy June Bug, Moosey Mouse, Mopatop, Morton the Elephant Bird, Mr. Bagford, Mr. Beaver, Mr. Dragon, Mr. Knox, Mr. Marco, Mr. Porcupine, Mr. Seanly, Mr. This Little Piggy, Mr. Yak, Mrs. Oppleck, Mrs. Whitney, Mrs. Zigzag, Northern Flicker, Norval the Fish, Notorious, Oddie the Greabroant, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Oliver and Olivia Duck, Olivia Monster, Omar (giraffe), Omron, Oscar the Grouch, Oxo, Palmetto Bugs, Palos the Fish, The Paraphernalia, Penguins, Pghobe the Monster, Phil the Coo-Coo Bird, Phumpio, Picasso Frackle, Picnic Bug, Pigeons, Pinkie the Seal, Pleasing Weasel, Plomkey Derwin, Prince Courier, Proto-Walrus, Puppyduck, Rambo, Red Bird, Red Fraggle, Red Montezuma, Righton Bird, Robin the Frog, Rooney the Frog, Rudellis Valloquinox, Rumple Fraggle, Rutledge the Shrimp, Sam the Appster, Sarah Hall-Small, Satie Snuffleupagus, Scarlet Macaw, The Schmuzzies, Scoozie, Screaming Thing, Sharpai, Sheep, Sid Spider, Silent Sockhead, Silly Whopper, Sir Bernard Louis the First, Slouch Socks, Smokey the Salmon, Smooch-Smooch the Pooch, Smoochy the Frog, Smoulder the Dragon, Sneels, Snitch Sneetch, The Sneetches, Snowy Owl, Springaling Snake, Sprocket, Stockard Monster, Stretch the Ostrich, Streula and Meula Pelican, Sue Snue, Tassimo Greabroant, Terrence McBird, Terry the Duck, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Tosh Fraggle, Tumble Buggy, The Two Grandzaas, The Two-Headed Monster, Umbrella Bird, Uncle Traveling Matt, Velvet Duck, Venofer, Wacky Noodle, Walon and Igbo, Wanda Cousteau, The Web-Footed Batula, Wembley Fraggle, Weno Whale, Whaddayasay Bird, Whooping Crane, Whozits, The Wickershams, Wilbur the Grasshopper, Wocket, The Wuzollbean, Xiao the Frog, Yertle the Orange Greabroant, Yertle the Turtle, Youknow Bird, Zany Zebra, Zoar, Zodiac Horse, Zulkey. Category:Popular Articles Category:Trailers